Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) are seeing increasing use in a variety of different applications, whether military, private, or commercial. Typically, these UAVs are programmed to visit one destination and one mission. More recently, UAVs are being programmed to visit a variety of different destinations in the course of performing different functions.